


第十二章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [12]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第十二章

第十二章  
一年一度的丁父大寿又到了，丁家就办了party来庆祝。文星伊当然也会出席，所以他就跟容解释一番，叫她不要生气乖乖在家等自己回家。辉人在文星伊的陪伴下一起到丁家，在大家眼里他们是多么的郎才女貌。丁父看见自己的准女婿也开心得不得了，还问文星伊准备几时去他家辉人过门。文星伊就说等时机成熟了就会把辉人娶过门。文父母在一旁也很怕文星伊会露馅，要是让丁家知道了金容仙的存在，他们必定不会让自家女儿受委屈的。等到party快结束的时候，文星伊也告诉辉人自己先离开因为容一个人在家他不放心。辉人表示明白就让他先离开，告诉文星伊自己会在丁家过夜。

文星伊到家的时候就见到容一个人把身体卷起来坐在沙发上。嘴还不断地骂文星伊是负心汉，把她一个人留在家，难道就不怕她去找其他男人吗，气死她了。  
“那我不是很幸运我先回来，不然我现在头上不就一片绿了？”  
“你什么时候回来的，吓死我了！”  
“还不是某人在想我想得入迷了！”文星伊不要脸地说着。  
“不跟你说了！我要去睡觉了！”说着容就直接走回房去。文星伊就跟在容的身后一起回到房间。  
“你就等我先冲好凉再一起睡嘛，好不好？”文星伊用脸搓着容的脸说着。  
“好啦，真拿你没办法！”  
文星伊就拿着他的衣服去洗澡了，容就一个人再房间里想着要怎样勾引文星伊，因为她觉得再不出招文星伊应该一辈子都不会碰自己吧！毕竟还有丁辉人的存在。

“怎么了，宝贝？想什么想得那么入神？”  
“没什么啦！”  
“那我们睡吧！”

文星伊就去关灯准备睡觉了，回到床上容就主动抱着文星伊，令文星伊不解。容就用身体搓着文星伊，然后就吻上文星伊，当然太久没有开荤的文星伊也主动回应。亲着亲着文星伊再也不满足于吻，他就反过来吧金容仙压下去。但是他经过上次还是有阴影，就开口问容可以继续吗。容当然很害羞，不敢回话只是点头表示可以。

文星伊就主动献上吻，抚摸着容的身体，文星伊就往下吻容的脖子，用力吸还种出草莓来。文星伊把容的衣服脱掉还要求容帮他脱掉自己身上的衣服。容当然超级害羞，但是还是帮文星伊脱掉衣服，脱掉内裤的时候她根本是闭上眼睛脱的，但文星伊当然要她看清楚它长什么样子啊！而且还命令容只可以让文星伊身下这根进入。文星伊知道容是的一次所以没有直接进入而是做好前戏，他把容的全身吻了一遍连脚指也不放过。文星伊顺着脚指吻到大腿内侧，特地避开小穴来挑逗一下容。

“你在干嘛啊？快点啦，人家很害羞啦！”  
“是吗？让我看看你的小穴有没有等不及了！”文星伊就直接伸出舌头舔容的小穴，小穴也流出来很多蜜汁，文星伊就吸着容的小穴。  
“你的水好甜啊！跟辉人的有得比呢！”容一听到文星伊那么说就不乐意了，直接用脚夹住文星伊的头转身压下文星伊，但她的小穴还是向着文星伊的嘴巴。  
“是吗？那你就快点多喝点看是谁的比较好喝啊！”文星伊就把舌头伸出来直接进入容的小穴。  
“啊~啊~啊~嗯~快点星!里面一点啦！”在文星伊的努力下容达到了她人生中的第一次高潮。容累了直接翻身躺在文星伊的旁边，当然文星伊一点都不累，就用他的肉棒摩擦着容的小穴。  
“嗯~星啊，你在干嘛啊！我好累哦！”  
“累？我什么都还没开始啊，你就累了？”文星伊就慢慢把他的肉棒插进容的小穴里。  
“等等！啊很痛啦，拜托星~”  
“再忍忍等下你就会很爽了！”文星伊话说完就直接把肉棒插到底，让容直接高潮了。  
文星伊让容趴在床上，打算后入。  
“干嘛呢，星？我看不见你的脸，很没有安全感啦！”  
“但是辉人很喜欢呢，你不喜欢吗？没关系，我喜欢就好！”说完文星伊就让他的肉棒在容的小穴里进进出出的。容的屁股也开始主动向上抬让文星伊插得更深一点。  
“星星我不行了！”容又达到她的高潮了。文星伊很不满意，生气地打了容的屁股留下了一个掌印在她的右边屁股上。  
“这样就高潮了？我还没玩够呢！”文星伊就打开旁边的柜子，拿出手铐扣着容的双手，还拿出领带蒙着容的双眼。他把她的脚张到最大，不理她的感受狠狠地插下去，文星伊心想，处女就是不一样，穴也特别紧。抽插着的文星伊加快了速度，跟容同时达到了高潮。  
“这样是不是比较刺激啊，宝贝~”文星伊再容的耳边说，还拿出一支按摩棒插着容的小穴，不让他的精子流出来。容就气喘呼呼地躺在床上，根本没有力气去理会文星伊。容心想明明自己是第一次为什么文星伊不但没有好好怜惜她反而那么暴力，突然想到文星伊的第一次是跟辉人让她更加生气委屈起来。

“碰！”文星伊转向门口见到辉人站在那里，他坏笑地走到她的面前。  
“怎么了，今晚不是没有回来睡得吗？”辉人不敢直视文星伊因为他是没有穿衣服的，她就低着头没想到，一看就看到文星伊的肉棒。原本已经无精打采的小星伊一见到害羞的辉人马上又把头抬起来了。文星伊就把辉人拉进房里，还粗鲁地把她的衣服撕破推到床上。  
“是不是见到我跟容做了啊？好看吗？”文星伊就在辉人的耳边说着。  
“我。。我。。我没有偷看是不小心看到的！”文星伊也不理会辉人说什么了就直接插了进去连前戏都没做。  
“啊啊很痛啊文星伊！不要再继续了！”辉人的小穴已经被摩擦得流血了但因为文星伊在吸乳着自己的胸部所以小穴也开始流出蜜汁。  
“嗯~星快点！”文星伊得到鼓励了就赶紧加快速度插得更深一点。辉人也被他操得流出眼泪。不久辉人就高潮了。  
“今天怎么那么快高潮啊？是因为容在吗？”辉人忘了容也在房间里听文星伊那么一说更加害羞了，文星伊把遮着容眼睛的领带脱下来，把辉人的双手绑在身后，然后把她的双脚抬起来压下去，用力地插着辉人的小穴。  
“容啊！快看啊，刚刚辉人偷看我操你所以现在你要看我怎样操辉人。”文星伊见容把脸转向另一边就用手把她的脸掰过来，然后捏着她的奶头，容也在一旁扭着身子。文星伊见容有感觉了就开始抽动插着容的按摩棒，当然他不忘自己还在操着辉人。辉人见他在操着自己的同时还玩着金容仙很不高兴，就让小穴用力夹紧文星伊的肉棒还把文星伊拉下来舌吻。  
“怎。。怎。。么了嗯~容仙姐姐能让你高潮，我就不能吗？啊~”文星伊听辉人那么一说就把肉棒插到最深，顶着她的子宫，他手上的按摩棒也没有停下来。最后他们三个同时达到了高潮。文星伊也没有把肉棒拔出来就这样插在辉人的体内。

“星~可以把我的手解开吗？好疼啊！”金容仙就用她剩下一丁点儿的力气告诉文星伊。文星伊才想起她们的手被绑住了，赶紧帮她们解脱。  
处理好她们后，三人就去会周公了。


End file.
